jadinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jadinetionary
__TOC__ #LabUBebe James tweeted in his twitter, "Sending a #LabUBebe Shoutout to @HelloBangsie! Hi! :)" and Nadine responded "Kilig! Mag #LabUbebe rin ba ako? Ano sa tingin niyo guys?". The hashtag literally means, "Love You, Babe". 8finity Kiss 8finity Kiss literally means Eight Infinity Kiss. On James and Nadine's first movie together, Diary ng Panget, there was an unexpected kiss scene. They had to do the kiss scene eight times until the director was satisfied with the scene. 15 15 means it's JADINE Day! Every 15th of the month is a special day, because it's JADINE Day. James was born on the month of May (5) while Nadine was born on October (10). 5 + 10 =15. Also, on Diary ng Panget, their characters, Eya and Cross were born on the 15th of October. Basa-Tawa-Deadma Literally means "Read-Laugh-Ignore". This has been the motto of JaDines every time they see a rude comment about James and/or Nadine on social media sites. Domeng Domeng is a nickname for Dominique Roque by JADINE fans. Dominique starred with James and Nadine in their Kapamilya T.V. series My App Boyfie. Game Changer Game Changer is the title of the 4th track in James' self-titled album. James himself wrote the song. The song is basically about a guy, who used to be a player, finally finding 'the one' and doing his best to change. This term relates to Nadine because this is included in her instagram bio. Hayme Hayme is a nickname for James Reid by JADINE fans. Nadine also said in an interview that she calls him this. Hosep Hosep is a nickname for Joseph Marco by JADINE fans. Joseph starred with James and Nadine in the movie, Talk Back And You're Dead. He acknowledges this nickname, even putting it on his instagram bio. Jadine The popular love team of James Reid & Nadine Lustre. They debuted in 2014 as they starred in two blockbusters movie and a top-rating miniseryre. Jadine Day Jadine Day is the 15th of every month. JADINE fans celebrate this special day every month. JADINEhaler JADINEhaler literally means "JADINE Inhaler". This term is used by JADINE fans whenever they see a 'kilig' photo of James and Nadine. JADINE Land JADINE Land is what the JADINE fans call their fandom. There is also a website that is titled "JADINE Land" which is dedicated to James Reid and Nadine Lustre. An app is also under production based on the website. Jeden New LabTem Jeden New LabTem is a hashtag trended by JaDine fans because of a 'kilig' incident a fan shared involving James and Nadine playfully misspelling their each other's names under their signatures on a fan's Para sa Hopeless Romantic Extended Version Book. Jems Red Jems Red is the way Nadine spelt James' name under her signature on a fan's Para sa Hopeless Romantic Extended Version book. This was because James wrote "Naden Lostre" under his signature. The fan shared this incident and showed their signatures on her book as proof and shortly after, the hashtag "Jeden New LabTem" trended on Twitter. Naden Lostre Naden Lostre is the way James wrote Nadine's name on a fan's Para sa Hopeless Romantic Extended Version book. He spelt this just under his signature. Nadine did the same thing and spelt "Jems Red" under her signature. The fan shared this incident and showed their signatures on her book as proof and shortly after, the hashtag "Jeden New LabTem" trended on Twitter. Nadinebulizer Nadinebulizer literally means "Nadine Nebulizer". This term is used by JADINE fans when they get excited and feel 'kilig' whenever they see a photo of Nadine Lustre. Nadya Nadya is Nadine Lustre's nickname by JADINE fans. It is given to her to match James' nicnkname, "Hayme". OJD OJD means Obssesive Jadine Disorder. JADINE fans use this term when they feel 'kilig' when they see Nadine and James. This term is related to the term, 'JADINEHaler'. Oxyjames Oxyjames literally means "Oxygen James". This term is used by JADINE fans when they get excited and feel 'kilig' whenever they see a photo of James Reid. Wolf Wolf has a special meaning for JADINE fans. This term is mainly related to Nadine's instagram bio: "Throw me the wolves and I will return leading the pack." and James' instagram username, 'jaye.wolf'. X X is an internet slang for kiss or hug. On one of James' post in instagram, Nadine greeted him and James replied: “Why am I smiling like an idiot? Haha thank you @nadzlustre x”. James also used "x" on his old instagram username, "@reidxjames" and on his current twitter username, "@jamesxreid". Category:Miscellaneous James was Born,May,11,1993 and Nadine was Born,October,31,1993.The JaDine Fever Tour in FisheMall,Sta.Lucia,Centrio Mall CDO,Farview Terracess is so many Crazy many peoples and Shouting and James perform Huwag Ka Nang Humirit then Nadine perform Para-paraan.James Reid and Nadine Lustre perfom Hanap-Hanap "Ikaw parin pala ang hanap hanap parapap" that is so cool.They so many sweet moments in Sta.Lucia East Grand Mall Nadine Lustre i am Ishi Lyle Tanaka th JaDine Fans. Category:We Love JaDine wahhhhhhh